Having To Do It All Over Again
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: (REINCARNATION AU) When one dies they awake with a painful headache. Laxus woke up with a scream, shooting up from his bed, sheet pooling around him, panting for breath. He could still feel the heat of the dragon's flames across his entire body, the feeling causing him to break out in a sweat.
_**Here is a reincarnation AU! This was inspired by I think the 16th Fairy Tail ending. The one where we have Lucy and Natsu in a modern setting. I decided to give it a twist with my OTP! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

When one dies they awake with a painful headache.

Laxus woke up with a scream, shooting up from his bed, sheet pooling around him, panting for breath. He could still feel the heat of the dragon's flames across his entire body, the feeling causing him to break out in a sweat.

He remembered everything clearly, knew what had just happened.

Laxus had died, but how was it that he had woken up in the middle of an unfamiliar room?

He couldn't take it all in because at that moment a surge of bile rose at the back of his throat.

Throwing the sheets back, he ran across his room throwing open the bathroom door. He fell to the tile floor draping himself clumsily over the toilet, his entire dinner from the night before coming forth in a large hurl.

In those few long moments he spent hunched over the toilet bowl the only thing that he could remember was fire, death, and all the destruction that Fairy Tail couldn't prevent. He remembered the dragons and the power that they brought with them. The Eclipse Project had succeeded; his entire world had fallen into despair, and he could do nothing to stop it.

He began to tremble with fear at the thought of what it all meant. The call of his name was still ringing in his ear.

" _Laxus!"_

Who had yelled his name? It was someone important, that was something that Laxus knew for certain. He knew that it was someone that was worthy of his sacrifice. That was the entire reason why he was on his bathroom floor panicking and puking.

He had given his life to save someone that he _loved_.

He thought back as hard as he could, trying with all his might to put a face to the voice.

Then suddenly dark blue eyes and vibrant green hair flashed before his eyes.

 _Freed!_

Frantically wiping at the vomit on his chin he shot up, running out of the bathroom.

He didn't know where in the world he was so he let his body do all the work, taking extra precaution to not over think his situation. If he did, then his world would once again come crashing down.

On the night stand by his bed he saw a strange piece of metal. It had a glass screen that was surrounded in a black steel case, a single round button at the base of the screen. He reached out for it desperately hoping that his body had some sort of muscle memory. Luckily for him, so far it had and his body was not betraying him to the strange and unfamiliar world that he was now in.

Letting his fingers do a few familiar swipes he was stunned to see the screen light up with a picture of none other than Freed himself. Well, more like a picture of the two of them in a very intimate moment. They were locking lips in the middle of what looked like a party. The picture itself was shitty at best, everything was blurred from rapid motion and it was clear that the picture had been taken from an old phone. Someone must have sent it to him.

 _Wait how did he know that?_

He shook his head for a moment trying desperately to shake away the thought.

Moving quickly, he found the number that he was searching.

Without a moment of hesitation, he clicked on the number bringing up a strange ringing noise.

Laxus pressed the strange thing to his ear and waited with baited breath.

Five rings later he was finally able to get someone one to pick up.

" _Laxus? What are you doing? It's three in the morning! What are you doing?"_ A voice scolded him.

The mere sound of it had Laxus collapsing to the floor. He took a deep shaky breath hoping to stop the racing of his heart.

"Freed, what happened? I don't remember anything after the dragon attack!" He asked helplessly.

There was a moment of silence from Freed's end.

" _What in the world are you talking about?"_ Freed said _._

Laxus shook his head one last time trying to gather his wits. "The fire dragon! We were running through the woods trying to get away from it! It almost got you!" Laxus was screaming at this point.

The blonde was shaking from Mavis knows what. Then that was when he felt it, or more like realized it. He had no magic energy, he could no longer feel the buzz of lightning that was always just under his skin, or the sharpness of his fangs.

" _Laxus, are you alright? Have you been drinking?"_ Freed demanded. There was an edge to his voice, something that was familiar to Laxus.

"My magic. Freed, it's gone…" He whispered into the device against his ear.

Something was wrong, so horribly wrong.

" _Laxus what are you talking about?!"_ Freed was yelling at this point. He was desperate to know what was the matter with his friend. There was something to the tone of his voice. He could hear the pure fear and confusion coming off Laxus' words.

He would almost say that Laxus had never been in a clearer state of mind.

* * *

Laxus opened the heavy doors to the campus library with a bit more force than he intended.

Hearing it slam against the wall made him cringe in guilt. More than a few eyes were on him as he walked through the many tables of the library.

He kept his head down in hopes of not drawing any more attention to himself.

Towards the back of the building he saw a pair of students with their heads down and drawn close together. Anyone could see that they were deep in thought, speaking in hushed voices.

When Laxus was within ear shot he cleared his throat. "Evergreen, Bickslow, what the hell is going on?" He snapped.

At the sound of his voice they both were snapping to attention.

For a moment Laxus couldn't breathe.

 _You guys have been dead for three years. How is it that you're both sitting right in front of me?_

His mind was screaming that this was some sort of trap. Something that was put in place by a dark enemy. Yet somehow, Laxus knew it wasn't. He may have been in an unfamiliar world, but he had never felt more alive.

Evergreen was the first to react. She stood up from her seat closing the space between them. She bit back a sob as she wrapped around his neck, pulling the large man down into a crushing embrace.

"Laxus it's been so long!" She almost cried. However, her words came out more like a low whimper. They were in a library after all.

Bickslow slowly got up from his seat. Very composed and acting nothing like the Bicks from the other world. This man was tall and graceful, he lacked his face tattoo and oddly styled hair.

But you could still see that crazy look in his eyes, the light that just never seemed to fade. He seemed like an explosion waiting to go off. Like a fuse ready to spark. Bickslow seemed far more dangerous than he had seemed in the other life.

Laxus shivered at the thought.

"That happens when you die. You wake up here." Bicks said with a sad smile on his face. "Levy and Rufus have been digging deep to try and find us all." He added like an afterthought.

 _That was right. Both Levy and Rufus were the first to die. Losing their lives, the same way Laxus did. Because of them, both Gajeel and Orga had lived another day._

"What about Freed?" Laxus asked suddenly. Finally reaching the subject that he was most worried about.

Bickslow shook his head. "He's still alive in the other world."

Something akin to a weight was lifted off his heart. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as his own arms began to wrap around Ever's lean frame, returning the hug.

Evergreen was able to pull away from Laxus to recollect herself. She looked up at her friend with a small broken smile.

"It's a shame _you_ had to wake up. They needed you." She said.

Laxus scoffed at that. He shook his head placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

He was never good with words so he only hoped that his actions would speak for him.

Just like in the other world she understood her friend without having to say a single word.

"You'll remember this life slowly. Give it a few months until you're able to figure out who you are here." She said softly; like a mother.

Laxus had missed them. It was good to have them back.

* * *

It took five years until Freed woke up with a splitting headache.

In that time, Lucy, Gray, Rogue, Elfman, Jellal, Cana, Gildarts and many other missed friends had come to the University of Fairy Tail in hopes of answers to their confusing memories.

Levy had called it reincarnation. Others called it the afterlife

Laxus was one of the few who didn't care, content to sit in his shared home with Freed. He reclined on their couch with a cold beer in his hand and the game playing on the TV.

Then suddenly from down the hall he heard a muffled scream, something breaking, and then a door slammed open.

Laxus jumped to see Freed march out of their room down the hallway.

The smaller man stopped when he was able to get Laxus in his line of sight. His chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

There was something in the way that he was standing that had Laxus stay frozen in place. Freed looked lost, confused, and most of all, frightened.

Then everything clicked in place for Laxus. He understood what Freed had just gone through. What he had just had to face in the other world.

"It's been a while…" Laxus said in a hushed tone.

Freed gasped. His eyes grew wide as everything seemed to fall into place for him too. The fear fell from his body only to leave a sort of strange sort of contentment. He had questions of course, but knowing that he was alive, safe, and with Laxus was enough to calm his racing heart.

He smiled at the larger man leaning against the wall.

Laxus looked so strange without his scar.

"Yeah, it has."


End file.
